1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small hand-held body washing and scrubbing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many body washing and scrubbing devices are known in the prior art. An example of such a prior art washing device is a terry cloth face washing puff as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,095 issued to Yuichi Kawase. The prior art also includes shower mitts having pouches that hold a bar of soap, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,542 issued to Arthur Rasmason. Other prior art washing devices include loofah scrubbing sponges and the like.
While the body washing and scrubbing devices of the prior art fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, the prior art devices do not disclose or suggest a body washing and scrubbing device comprising a pliable outer cover including a first washing surface and a second more abrasive washing surface and an inner malleable core comprised of small bead-like or ovoid objects suitable for exposure to water and/or cleaning agents. This configuration provides a body washing and scrubbing device that easily adapts to the user's hand for enhanced gripping action. In this respect, the body washing and scrubbing device according to the present invention represents a substantial improvement over the concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a novel hand body washing and scrubbing device primarily ergonomically developed for the purpose of easily adapting to the hand of a user. Therefore, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a new body washing and scrubbing device that is inexpensive to manufacture and has a two-textured scrubbing/washing surface and an inner malleable core to easily adapt to the hand of the user providing an enhanced cleaning effect. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.